Happy Fourth of July!
by Lams4life159
Summary: How do you celebrate the fourth? This shows how the Hamilton household does it. Btw. I know it says Angelica Schuyler but I intended Angelica Hamilton AND I uploaded this on the 3rd. Because I am going to be busy on the 4th. Live with it!


**_Johns POV._**

John woke up at an empty bed. He and Alex had been married for seven years and had a daughter Angelica. Alex was never home so that left John to take care of Angie.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

John looked at the door to see his daughter grinning ear to ear.

"What is it honey?"

Angelica grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his bed and to the kitchen where he saw Alexander.

"Love, you should trust me to cook more often." Alex flicked the spatula at John.

John sighed. "You set water on fire in Collage." John looked at his daughter. "No one knows how he did it." Angelica giggled.

Then the three of them sat down to eat. "Alex why are you still here, shouldn't you be at work?" John said as he looked at the time. "I took the day off." Alex stated plainly.

"Oh... forgot to tell you that dad." Angelica looked at the ground then smiled.

John was so proud of his five-year-old. She was top of her class-not surprising due to she was the daughter of Alexander Hamilton- _and_ in second grade.

Daddy I do t wanna go to school." Angelica whined as she and John walked down the stairs of their apartment building. "Honey you have to, and don't you love school?" John knew Angelica loved learning so this was new.

"It's not the learning part thingie... it's the people." She glanced out a window. "They make fun of me..." then before either one of them could say anything the bus came. " we'll talk about this later." John reassured her.

When John got back to the apartment Alex was sitting on a chair talking to someone on the phone.

"- I think he was just being niave, but- yes I know, yes, yes I get that. I am taking the day off so good day." John closed the door as Alex looked up at him.

" what chat got there?" John pointed to the bag on the floor next to the couch. Alex snickered a little. " you mean to tell me you don't remember what day it is?"

Then reality struck. He forgot it was Tuesday. That meant Fourth of July. "Ok now you made me feel stupid." John pouted as he sat down next to Alex. "Well I got a couple boxes of fireworks and the Schuyler sisters are bringing some to. " Alex explained.

At that they pulled out the boxes and found some from the freshmen year of Collage. "Remember when Lafayette set one off in your room?" Alex laughed as he said it. They pulled out the dangerous ones- or illegal ones, whichever suits you best- and put them in a box for later.

Before they knew it John had to go pick up Angelica. So he left Alex to sort through the little ones.

 ** _Angelica's POV._**

Angelica was releived when it was time to go home. But she still had to wait for daddy to pick her up. "Hey Angie!" A taunting voice called her. "Only my friends call me that." She muttered. "Ha! So no one? anyway... who's picking you up today? Daddy or daddy." He laughed as she turned to walk away. "Awwwww Angelica listen we all know that your _dads_ are weird gay freaks."He put a lot of emphasis on dads.

"Shut up Seabury."

Then a smack on her head made her stumble. "Don't talk to me like that." He growled.

"What is going on over here?"

A teacher had come over. "He was making fun of me." Angelica mumbled. The teacher told Seabury to go to her room. " now what's your name honey." She asked kindly. "Angelica Hamilton." She mumbled her head still hurting. The teacher nodded then scribbled it down on a peice of paper and told her to sit down.

"Angie come on its time to go." She heard her dad calling and she booked it over to him.

"Daddy!" Then she started to cry. He picked her up and carried her to the car.

"What happened?"

She explained to him how the boy made fun of her. "And then he said: 'who's picking you up today? D-" she started to cry again. 'Daddy or Daddy." Then she broke. She cried and told him what happened all year.

 ** _Alexanders POV._**

Alex sat on the floor boxing up the fireworks and putting the boxes back in the bag.

"Alexander we need to talk."

Alex looked up to see John sitting down on the couch with Angie. "Wha- " then he saw Angelica. Crying. Alex pushed the bag away and sat on the other side of Angelica as John told Alex what Angelica told John.

"Shhhh. Angie it's ok."

Alex had been telling her that for three hours. "Hey, guess what? Aunt Eliza, Aunt Peggy, and Aunt Angelica are coming over later today and so is uncle Mulligan and uncle Lafayette." At that Angelica looked up. She smiled a little. "And you're gonna be here when I go to bed?" She wiped her tears away. Alex nodded. She sat up and looked at the bag.

"Are those fireworks? For tonight?"

"Yup. And you know what? You can help set off the very first one." Alex promised. Angie's eyes lit up and she ran over to John to tell him. John was in the kitchen getting the things out for dinner. When Angelica told him he glanced at Alex amused.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Lafayette who was staying in a hotel three blocks away.

"I got it! I got it!" Angie yelled.

Alex laughed. "Well ok!" Then she opened the door. "Hi!!!!" Angelica greeted Lafayette. John walked over to the door since Angelica was to small to hold it open.

"Bonjour!"

Lafayette walked in after having a shot let exchange of words with John. They all sat in the living room, Alex and Lafayette looking at the illegal fireworks- or dangerous- and joking about setting them off while John was playing with Angelica. Then another knock on the door. "I'll get that." Alex stood up and walked over the the door. It was most likely one of the Schuyler sisters. The only reason they were related was because of Johns sister who married one of the Schuyler boys. John had set them up. The bad part was that Alex and Eliza dated for two months. He opened the door to Angelica.

"Alexander. How good to see you." Angelica grinned as little Angelica ran up and hugged her. "You too Angie." Alex hugged the senior Angelica. Then Angelica joined them in the living room.

Over the course of an hour all of the guests had arrived. (In order) Eliza- very awkward for Alex-, Peggy, Mulligan. By then it was 8 o'clock and the sun started to set.

"Dinners going to be at the park." John declared as he and Eliza packed the food into coolers.

 ** _Johns POV._**

At the park they spread out the blankets and put small lanterns on the corners. They ate, joked, and talked.

"Daddy can we start the fireworks?"

Angelica had been quiet the whole time. "Sure thing." John got out the bag of fireworks and told Angelica how to set it off then helped her set one off. A green one. Her favorite color.

After that they set off blue ones, red, yellow, gold, and as many colors you could think. After two hours Angelica jr had fallen asleep in Angelica sr's lap. The adults opened a bottle of wine and spent the rest of the night out doors. Setting off the illegal fireworks too.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story! I finished this on July 2nd but will be posting it on the 3rd or 4th.**

 **I'm gonna do a story with the characters and the plot so... Lams! Sadly no little Phillip and Angelica is the only child. Reasons: because I can!**

 **Btw: Peggy and Mulligan are a thing!!!!!!!! The reason they showed up separately was because Herc had to work! _And,_ I know five is not the second grade age. Second grade is eight I think. anyway I did that to show how ahead she is! (Five years old is kindergarten I think). Check out my other series: Hurricane. Please. Also leave ideas for names and ideas for the new series about Alex, John and Angelica!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have no ideas! Help me, You magnificent mangos!!!!!!**


End file.
